The Night Is My Blanket
by eternally-shameful
Summary: Have you ever done something wrong, knowing you shouldn't be doing all the while? That's what my life is like continuously. I am Skye, Phantom of the Night. It'd be best not to listen to me. After all, I'm just a foolish thief.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**I do not own thee: I do not own Harvest Moon in any way at all, no matter how much I wish too.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_I never expected life to be this hard. No one ever told me it would be, so I just never assumed. Does that make me a fool? I would think so._

As I crouch low in the bushes, I have to keep reminding myself why I'm doing this; for May. She's my niece. My stupid excuse for a sister left her her because her friend, Aja, convinced her that they should travel. Taking May wasn't part of their plans though. That's why she was left with her grandfather, her mother and I's dad. The Goddess knows that old bag of bones can barley take care of himself, let alone a little girl.

Quietly I enter the mine. Jewelry always sells for the most. I pocket a necklace for May. Her birthday is coming up pretty soon. She likes it when I give her things, and I like the gleam in her eyes and the smile on her mouth when I give her something new. She looks like my Mother.

Soon my bag is filled with the small treasures. I quickly head to the goddess pond to wash the dirt off of them; they always end up sparkly when I clean them there. I don't know why though, maybe because it's a sacred pond. It's said that the goddess herself lives there. But that's not true; at least I don't think it's true. I spend my nights there. Every single night except when it rains. I stay with May when it rains, she's always sad on those days. I would hate to stay inside like she's forced to.

At the pond, as I wipe dirt off of some earrings, I remember my past. When I was a little kid, playing cops and robbers with Harris and Ann. Of course I was always the robber, nobody wanted to be the thief so I did it out of curtsy. My mom raised me to be the gentleman that I still am today. I remember how my childhood friends always got mad when they couldn't catch me, I was best at running and hiding. I chuckle at the irony of it.

As I make my leave, the awaking rays of the sun dance on my silver locks. I am a thief. My life is an endless game of cops and robbers. And like when I was a kid, I am forever winning at this silly game. But now it's not so easy, now its real life and I am struggling to be the victor.

_I never expected life to be this hard. No one ever told me it would be, so I just never assumed. Does that make me a fool? I would think so._


	2. Chapter 1: Fool's Gold

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing****  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_What do you do when your world falls apart? You know, like your lego castle did because your older brother smashed it, calling you childish as he leaves you to play in the ruins? I think you're supposed to rebuild it, but this time bigger and better. Maybe one day you'll glue the pieces together so that no one can break it again. But that's just my thoughts and it's probably best not to go by what I say. After all, I'm just a foolish thief._

I cup my hands over my mouth and let out two puffs of air. Why is it so damn cold in the winter? Quietly I retreat into the warmth that is the mansion. The old woman and butler should be asleep by now. But not the girl. No, she should be in the backroom of the bar, sipping drinks and telling tells with the lovely blonde that works there. That's her secret though, that she drinks. I won't tell a soul.

Silently I make my way up the stairs to her room. I know what I want and where it is. My job is easy tonight. It's a get in and get out kind of thing, very simple. I can't help but smirk as I get what I came here for. May will like this, it'll go great with the necklace. I head back down the stairs I admire the earrings, they will enhance the beauty of my niece.

"Hurry up Jill!" I hear someone yell from right outside the door. This is wrong, its not supposed to happen. She isn't meant to be here, not yet. I'm unsure of what to do as the door creaks open next to me. She enters and watched me with a blank look on her face, I call this the Maiden Chick Beam, it's my own personal joke. I think she's scared of me. After all, she's watching my every move just as a mother hawk would. No doubt she notices that I'm putting her stolen earrings into my pocket.

I'm still not sure what to do, maybe the first thing that comes to mind like usual? I think so. "Good evening. I am Phantom Skye; Thief of the Night. It is a pleasure to meet someone as lovely as yourself. Tis' a shame it was under such circumstances though." I smile a catlike grin and kiss her hand. "Alas, my work is done tonight and I shall be off." I say this too her before sliding out the front door. It wasn't very planned but hey, it works for me.

I exit the house still grinning. The winter air mingles with my skin. This time it's refreshing, not the same bone chilling thing it was before. Now I gladly embrace it. I still have her friend to deal with, Jill. I can easily pass her by, but that would be rude and not at all how I was raised. I'll give her a quick introduction.

Scanning the area, I easily find her next to the water fountain. This needs to be over with, I should be gone by now. But no, thoughts of mother linger in my head as I walk over to Jill, that's what the girl called her right? "Hello, I am Phantom Skye. I believe that the Goddess herself is smiling upon me at the moment for I have met two beautiful girls in such a short period of time." I smile to her, flashing my pearly whites.

"Get back here Phantom Skye!" The girl from before yells, making an attempt to chase me.

I let out a low chuckle. "Do not spoil your face with such raw anger, fair maiden." I call out to her before turning back to Jill. "Sorry love, gotta jet." I wink at her before running off.

_When I was young, I always pictured myself doing something for the greater good. That's how I wanted to spend my life, helping people. How ironic that I'm doing the complete opposite with my life._

_What do you do when your world falls apart? You know, like your lego castle did because your older brother smashed it, calling you childish as he leaves you to play in the ruins? I think you're supposed to rebuild it, but this time bigger and better. Maybe one day you'll glue the pieces together so that no one can break it again. But that's just my thoughts and it's probably best not to go by what I say. After all, I'm just a foolish thief._


	3. Chapter 2: Do You Pity Others?

**Chapter Two**

_People often look back on their past. Most of those people are better off then they were in the time that strives to be as good as the present and future. That time that wants to be so perfect is known as our yesterday, aka the past. I am one of the few people that remember their past as something great. I dive into my memories very often. You would too if you were me. For my memories are a sacred place to me. Its one of the few places that that I can find serenity. Right here and now is a time of regret and unanswered questions. All that I can do is pray to the Goddess that the future holds the answers to my questions. But I'm that she would listen to me. I'm just a foolish thief._

I crouch behind a well and watch as the barkeeper hands various drinks to the girl I met before at Lumina's mansion. Her name is Jill if I remember correctly. She has mocha colored hair and dark brown eyes. She has a slender frame like most girls in the valley but she has muscle on her build.

I grimace as the cold wind bites at my cheeks, daring the blood inside of my body to come out and play. It listens to the howls of loneliness that the wind desperately cries out. But my blood can't go. It settles on my cheeks. Its like a child that wants to go out in the rain but isn't aloud, no matter how much they want to. Just like May isn't aloud. Right now I wish that my blood can be free of its skin chambers, but I don't wish to hurt myself. I promised mom I would never try to hurt myself. I've tried to convince my dad to let May out in the rain for once in her life, but he detests it. Its a shame that she has such a protective grandfather but at least I know she'll grow up healthy. That's all that matters; her well being. I want her to be happy.

I let a small chuckle as Jill scrunches up her face. Seems she didn't fancy the beverage she was trying. I quickly move closer to the window so I can see if anything in there is worth stealing. Jill is pointing to the last drink, It looks like a Goddess Smile or least I hope it is, I love that drink. "Perfect." I mumble under my breath as I spot a rare wine behind the counter. Van will give me a lot for that. He fancies it greatly.

I casually walk away from the bar. Planning my out my job. I think I'll do it on Monday, people are always tired on Mondays so that will help me. What day it is doesn't effect me. After all, I grew up on my parents ranch. Where every day is any day. Things were easy during my childhood. Nothing ever went wrong. The only bad thing that ever happened was when one of the livestock died, but it was natural so I wouldn't count it to my damn sister to screw things up.

Still to this very day I wonder why she left. But I already know the answer, she's selfish. Why would anyone leave their daughter behind? [i]How[/i] could anyone leave their daughter behind. If she was still her would that make May happier or would her mother's self pity break the spirit of the young child? I don't know and I never will for May's half excuse of a mother is gone and frankly, I'm starting to prefer it that way. If she wanted to leave so badly then fine, I'll make May's life better than she could even begin to imagine it. My niece will grow up a very happy child and that will be no thanks to her mother.

I walk around the valley searching for any escapes. I can easily take the short way but I think I'll take the long way. I may be a thief but I am still cautious. Its not like I chose to be a thief. After mom died and Joanna left, dad just couldn't take it. Slowly all the money my parents made disappeared as my dad spent more and more time with Doug at the bar. But he's done with that stuff now. He doesn't drink anymore. That I'm making sure of. The cash flow is steadily coming back. Maybe I won't have to be a thief much longer. Maybe. I want so badly to be someone that people can be proud of. Someone that people can call their friend and not be ashamed, but rather say it with pride.

Most people in town don't know I'm a thief. Of course, few know I still live here. Most think I left with Joanna and Aja. Supposedly Aja and I were madly in love, I beg to differ. I talk with her how I talk with everyone else, it's not my fault she tells her mom, Manna, her foolish fantasies. The Goddess knows that woman can't keep anything to herself.

I smile as a new dawn approaches. Its only a few days before May's birthday. I know that she'll be happy with what I got her. She loves to adorn herself with accessories. That's a trait that she got from her mother. I scurry home so May and my father don't know I was out. I have hope right now. Hope that I will have a brighter tomorrow. Hope that I can be better than myself.

_People often look back on their past. Most of those people are better off then they were in the time that strives to be as good as the present and future. That time that wants to be so perfect is known as our yesterday, aka the past. I am one of the few people that remember their past as something great. I dive into my memories very often. You would too if you were me. For my memories are a sacred place to me. Its one of the few places that that I can find serenity. Right here and now is a time of regret and unanswered questions. All that I can do is pray to the Goddess that the future holds the answers to my questions. But I'm that she would listen to me. I'm just a foolish thief._


	4. Chapter 3: This Is Life

**Chapter Three**

_Love. It's something easy and hard at the same time. It's also something unpredictable. Just when you think you have it mastered it makes a change, a left turn instead of a right. Sometimes it even spirals out of control such as a roller coaster seems to the first time that you ever go on one. Either you end up loving the thrill so much that you can't help but run back to the line, or you get scared, never going to trust one again. It scared you after all right? But sometimes, on those rare occasions, you get a mixture of the two, the ride wasn't special to you, so you depart, seeing it every once and awhile, but it's only a glimpse and doesn't last as you go on your own way. Love can be a variety of things, from your first kiss to that single tear that races off of your face and dances with itself when it lands on the dirt in front of a gravestone. My favorite display of love is when a mother sings her child a lullaby. But these are just my thoughts and it'd be best not to listen. After all, I'm just a foolish thief._

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass_

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Momma's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Momma's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

_And if that cart and bull fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

Today is a day to celebrate. Truly it is, for it is the day that sweet little May was born. My sister was a fool for leaving her. I don't understand how a mother could leave her child; it's a mystery to me. I let out a satisfied sigh. The cake smells wonderful as I pull it out of the oven. Maybe I can work with Ann at the inn sometimes. I love cooking, so why not? I answer my own question. _Because I'm a **thief**, that's why._

I untie my apron, leaving it in a heap on the counter and exit the house to care for the animals. I know that dad should be the one doing this, but I want to do it, I need to do it. The animals are a comfort to me, Kind of like friends but different. It's just hard to explain. But they listen to me and are good company, so I don't really need to explain. Most people wouldn't understand what I mean by this. Claire understood. She always understood what I meant, even when I didn't mean anything. Goddess, I miss that girl. That's just another reason isn't it, to hate my sister and her damn friend, Aja. It seems I was never able to get it through her thick head that I didn't think of her anymore than a friend, if even that. Why couldn't Claire see that I was just being nice to the damn girl? We would have still been together if she knew that, hell, we might've even been married. But no, she didn't trust me enough I guess. Why I gave my heart to someone that didn't have the courage- No, didn't have the strength to believe in me is another mystery that keeps me wondering as I steal throughout the night. Would I still being a thief if I had married her? I think not, for she made me want to be a better person.

"Good morning." I coo to the soft creatures. Warmth envelopes me like a blanket, I greet it like a pencil does paper. It smells kind of like hay in here, only a little bit better, sweeter if you will. I embrace the smell much like I did with the warmth of the barn. I feel comfortable in this place, feeding the soft little animals and brushing them. But this feeling doesn't last long for too soon I am done.

I hum a song that I don't quit know the words too as I walk back into the house. I find funny that I remember the beat of it; the soft melody makes me remember easier times. But those times are my past. Right now is a time that seems easy. For today I won't be stealing anything. Today is May's birthday and it will be a joyous day for my little angel. I smile at the cake as I decorate it with frosting. It'll make her smile that smile that I love so much. It reads, _Happy Birthday May_ just about the rainbow made of frosting. I chuckle at how simple it is, but this is how she asked me to make it like that so I did. I check on the ice cream in the freezer and it's almost done, it should be ready when May comes home.

"Uncle Skye!" Comes a sweet voice through the front door. I crouch low where I am, not making a single sound. "Uncle Skye! I'm gonna find you!" The same voice calls out again, this time more playful and closer.

"Rawr!" I yell out as I flop my niece over my shoulder, not caring how ridiculous I sound.

May giggled as I hoisted her into the air and lightly plopped her onto the couch. "Uncle Skye." She laughed as I tickled her, pretending like I was about to devour her. "You can't eat me!"

I pause and arch a brow. "And why can I not eat you?" I huff out and fold my arms over my chest.

"Because I'm the birthday girl silly!" She yells out in her sweet voice.

I blink at her, pretending I don't have a clue what she's talking about. "You're the birthday girl?" I pull a small wrapped box out of my pocket. "Then that means I got this for you right?" I say, inspecting the exterior box of her birthday present.

May's eyes widen, wondering what she got. "Is that for me Uncle Skye?" She asks, saying it in a voice that makes you can't help but give her what she wants.

I sit next to her and run a hand on her head. "Of course it is kiddo." I hand the box over to her. "Happy birthday sweet one."

May grabbed the box and eyed it hungrily. "Thank you Uncle Skye." She said absently.

"You can open it, you know that right?" I say to her a laugh escaping my lips.

May looks up at me for a second or two before tearing the paper to shreds and opening the box. "Thank you so much." She squeals in delight after seeing what I got her.

"No problem." I say as my dad comes down the stairs.

"May come here." He instructed, nearing us.

May placed the jewelry down where she was sitting and did as she was told. "Yes Grandfather?" She asked as she stood in front of him.

"Happy birthday." He smiled as he handed her a small teddy bear.

"Thank you Grandfather." She said, bowing to the wrinkled man in front of her.

There was a silence in the air that I found quit uncomfortable. "How about we have cake and ice cream now?" I say trying to lighten the mood. I put my hands together as I do so and grin at them.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Momma's not gonna buy you a mockingbird_

_Because then that mockingbird won't sing,  
Then Momma would have to buy you a diamond ring_

_And then that diamond ring would turn brass,  
So Momma would have to buy you a looking glass_

_And what if that looking glass gets broke?  
Momma would have to buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull?  
You'd make Momma buy you a cart and bull_

_And then that cart and bull would fall down,  
So sorry my darling one, Momma won't buy you a mocking bird._

_How about we pretend you're the sweetest little baby in town?_

_Keep pretending my darling girl, even when I leave you here._

_Pretend…_

_Love. It's something easy and hard at the same time. It's also something unpredictable. Just when you think you have it mastered it makes a change, a left turn instead of a right. Sometimes it even spirals out of control such as a roller coaster seems to the first time that you ever go on one. Either you end up loving the thrill so much that you can't help but run back to the line, or you get scared, never going to trust one again. It scared you after all right? But sometimes, on those rare occasions, you get a mixture of the two, the ride wasn't special to you, so you depart, seeing it every once and awhile, but it's only a glimpse and doesn't last as you go on your own way. Love can be a variety of things, from your first kiss to that single tear that races off of your face and dances with itself when it lands on the dirt in front of a gravestone. My favorite display of love is when a mother sings her child a lullaby. But these are just my thoughts and it'd be best not to listen. After all, I'm just a foolish thief._


	5. Chapter 4: Turn On The Lights

**Chapter Four**

_If she knew how much it hurt would she still do it? If I asked her this question, she would say no right? That's what everyone always says. They promise me that they won't hurt me, but I know it's a lie. I don't blame them for lying though or you, it is human nature after all; lying to get what you want. At the time she wanted me, but sooner or later she changed her mind. You see, there's no doubt that she won't change her mind. So let's just cut threw the damn bullshit. Just leave me now, break my heart. She'll cry ya know, wishing she hadn't left me. She had to leave me though right? Because I did something wrong. That's a damn lie though, and she tricked herself into believing that it was the truth. The real truth is that she thought that I was too good to be true, so I must have been hiding something from her, perhaps a stolen kiss? That's just another thing she imagined. The only one that I would ever kiss is her. Maybe I shouldn't have talken to her so sweetly, or been so damn true to her. Whatever. She can just keep on crying tears that are meaning less while I lay awake at night wondering what it was that I did wrong. You know, I've completely lost myself all thanks to her broken promise. Oh, please excuse my rambling, it would be best not to listen to my words. After all, I'm just a foolish thief._

"Goodnight." I whisper into the darkness. My words twist into the emptiness and then they weave themselves into the innocence know as May.

"Goodnight Uncle Skye, I love you." She whispers back to me as I plant a kiss on her cool forehead.

I smile into the darkness, even though I know she can't see in the blackness of the room. "I love you too May, I always will." I assure the already sleeping soul.

Slowly I exit her room and tiptoe down the stairs. I am a thief. All though I know that I can't tell May this, I want too but it has to stay a secret. That girl is my life. All that I do it for her sake, but I still keep secrets from her. What does that say about me?

Once I cared for my dad, but time let me learn that he's a bastard. A damn bastard and I his son. I really hope that the apple fell far from the tree in my case, for May's sake. Who would she have without me? I sure as hell wouldn't trust her in my dad's care. I suppose anyone in town would take her for themselves if they saw fit, but they wouldn't be family.

I sigh as I slip threw the front door. When I first started doing this May would wake up and ask where I was going and of course I would have to lie to her. Now though, I can't even hear my own footsteps as I walk onto the cobblestone path, the wooden bridge, not even the crunch of a twig as my foot digs into the soft ground of the forest that still makes it snap somehow.

"Damn stomach." I mutter crossly as I enter the valley. So what if I missed dinner? I wasn't hungry at the time, now the damn thing won't shut the hell up.

If it were any other season then I could easily take something from Vesta. But no, it had to be winter where nothing grows. It seems luck hates me, or maybe life is plotting against me. Maybe I'm being repaid for the thievery that I've committed. That would be a good explanation right? Some great force wants to make it impossible to do what I came here to do. Touché force, touché.

May loves the jewelry that I got her for her birthday. She wears it everyday. As of late, I've noticed that Stu has taken a liking to my niece. Sure it's cute now, but in the future he'll be hell. Men are horrible people and one day May will know that. Some guy will break her heart and I can't protect her from that. It'll happen one day because people lie, they cheat, and they make their damn empty promises. What can I do to keep her from that? Isolate her from the world? That would hurt her more than the pain that people seem to always bring, though it wouldn't seem so at the time that they make her cry. I am a person who knows the truth. There are few good people in the world that we live in, but we pretend otherwise for our own sake. After all, who wants to live in a world of cruelness? No one, that's why we pretend and live our lives that are truly imaginary.

My stomach growls again. I know if I don't grab something to eat soon then I won't be able to steal anything, the damn thing will give me away. I creep into the inn. I know for a fact that they have food here. As soon as I'm inside, I notice two doors. I decide to take the one on the right for that always seems to be the correct door to take in all of the action movies I've ever seen.

As I enter the kitchen, I figure that I'll put more of my faith into movies from now on. This might have been a lucky guess but whatever the difference, movie told me what door to pick and they were right. Now there will be my Yoda. My fortune cookie. My...physic? I chuckled at my own stupidity.

"Who's there?!" A feminine voice calls out. I think I know this person. "Who's there?" The voice questions sternly this time.

_Crap_

"Um, sorry if I startled you." I blurt out. I have no clue what to say to this girl, I didn't think that anyone would be in here this late at night.

The room is silent for a few seconds before the girl speaks up again, this time she sounds tired instead of angry. "Turn on the lights please." She sighs out.

I do as I am told as my right hand immediately starts to look for the switch. Quickly, I find it and soon the room is filled with light.

"Thank you." The girl mutters. I can't tell who she is even though she's in plain sight, my eyes haven't yet adapted back to the light yet and its easy to tell that hers haven't either for we both stay still and silent for a little bit.  
I gain my sight back seconds before she does. "Jill?" I question, seeing the brunette holding various bags of chips and candy.

"Yes?" She replies quickly. I chuckle at the situation. It seems she knows that she can't catch me, because the look in her eyes is one that is annoyed.

I'm now at a loss for words, once again. "Do you need help with that?" I say, since it's the first thing that came to mind as I watched her struggled to hold up all the junk food.

She raises a brow in question. "Why the hell would someone like you help me?" She asks, suspicion is etched in her voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" I reply bluntly. Did I do something to this girl to make her believe that I'm not a gentleman? Why would she question my actions when I'm trying to be nice to her? Why I ask, why?

Jill looks at me as if the answer is plain and simple. As if it's right under my nose. "You're a thief." She says confused.

"No, I'm not." I reply, just to see what she will say.

It seems that she's getting more and more confused as I talk to her. "Yes you are, your stole from Lumina." She states.

"And that makes me a thief?" I question with a smirk.

Jill looks at me with disbelief. "Yes. It makes you a thief."

"But I'm not a thief. I'm like Robin Hood."

"How so?"

"I take from the rich and give to the poor."

"And who would that be?"

"I can't tell you."

"And why would that be?"

"It's a secret. So can I help you now?"

She sighs. "Fine." She says a bit reluctantly and waits for me to come over.

Quickly I grab most of the things that she's holding. "If you don't mind me asking, why all the food?" I question.

"It's for a party of course." She replied. "Follow me." She says and leaves the room to go up the stairs.

I do as she asks. "And I wasn't invited? Fine. I see how it is." I say, trying my best to sound hurt and sarcastic at the same time.

"I'm sorry Hun, but when we were handing out invites I stated that we should invite you but some of the other girls didn't think we should. I think they're jealous or something." She replied, going along with what I was saying.

I suppress laughter. "Such a shame really. I thought we were all friends." I click my tongue.

Once I say that, Jill bursts out in laughter. "If I didn't know any better, then I would think you were a girl." She says in between laughs.

I purse my lips and give her a dirty look to the best of my abilities. "You did not just go there girlfriend." I say, still joking.

This makes Jill laugh even harder. She is soon doubled over in laughter. "You and I are gunner be good friends." She states, and then resumes laughing.

"Jill?" Someone calls out. The voice is one of a female and Jill doesn't reply to it because she didn't hear it.

I place the food at the top of the stairs where we were standing a flash a grin to Jill. "Gotta jet." I say, using my favorite line and then I take my leave.

Once again, I'm hungry and left in the cold. Tonight I'm not going to steal. There doesn't seem a point to anymore, for soon the sun wise rise and the valley folk will start their days. I got to see a beautiful maiden tonight. This one actually made me smile one that wasn't fake. Funny, I thought May was the only who could do such a thing to me.

_If she knew how much it hurt would she still do it? If I asked her this question, she would say no right? That's what everyone always says. They promise me that they won't hurt me, but I know it's a lie. I don't blame them for lying though or you, it is human nature after all; lying to get what you want. At the time she wanted me, but sooner or later she changed her mind. You see, there's no doubt that she won't change her mind. So let's just cut threw the damn bullshit. Just leave me now, break my heart. She'll cry ya know, wishing she hadn't left me. She had to leave me though right? Because I did something wrong. That's a damn lie though, and she tricked herself into believing that it was the truth. The real truth is that she thought that I was too good to be true, so I must have been hiding something from her, perhaps a stolen kiss? That's just another thing she imagined. The only one that I would ever kiss is her. Maybe I shouldn't have talken to her so sweetly, or been so damn true to her. Whatever. She can just keep on crying tears that are meaning less while I lay awake at night wondering what it was that I did wrong. You know, I've completely lost myself all thanks to her broken promise. Oh, please excuse my rambling, it would be best not to listen to my words. After all, I'm just a foolish thief._


	6. Just a Few Words Just Enough

Dear Readers, Sorry I haven't written for awhile.  
This summer, I plan to continue writing. Thanks to those who still read this. :)


	7. Chapter 5: In The Lives We Live

**Chapter 5**

In The Lives That 

We Live

_When I look at my life so far I have no regrets. Surely you must be laughing at me right now. How could you not be? I am someone who must steal things from others just for survival. However, it is not my survival that I steal for. I do not take for myself and I cannot change the past no matter how much I would like to. There is nothing that could change what has already been done. Saying 'but what if I did this' or 'if instead I did this' wouldn't change what has happened thus far. Oh my, sorry for rambling so much. You must not want to listen to my words. After all, I am just a foolish thief._

A heavy rain falls on the windows of my home. I listen to the pitter-patter as water strikes glass. On days like this I would usually be playing with May around this time. However, she had a small fever so my father rushed her to the clinic. I have no doubt in my mind that they'll be there the whole day. One of the good things about my father is that he's over dramatic about sicknesses and such. I know that it may be rather bothersome at times but at least May will grow up healthy thanks to her grandfather. I'm glad that he can do at least that for her.

So now, since May isn't here I have the whole house to myself. My mind travels to a person tat knows that I'm still here in Mineral town. In fact, she's the one person that knows what I do as others sleep, she knows why I do it, and she finds me charming enough to keep my secrets.

Almost as if on queue, she walks through the front door, not bothering to knock. "I saw Barley heading into the north of town. It looked like he was carrying May." She states, knowing that I would understand her silent question.

"Just a small fever." I say in response, my memory jogging back to my first real encounter with this girl.

_It was a warm night. A cool breeze made the temperature just right as it flowed across the skin. This was one of the first nights upon many that Skye would steal in the valley. _

_Something about this night was different from most nights though. Not only did a nice breeze float throughout the air, but there was also the voice of a woman singing. Entranced, Skye followed the melody that seemed to be so hypnotizing along with the voice that sang the tune. Still being in Mineral Town, Skye found himself at the entrance of the Goddess Pond area. Steam rolled out from the hot spring, making that night seem even more mystical. _

_That's when he saw her._

_Or rather, that's when he saw the silhouette of her. She danced as she sang, twirling round and round. She wore a dress that hugged her torso and flowed freely at her waist and below. The dress seemed to go just past her knees, but it was hard to tell since she was still moving around. This girl, Skye decided, had to be the Goddess. How could she not be? She was so graceful and her voice was heavenly. Skye was shocked to find that he had gotten closer to her. He didn't remember moving. She stopped then, realizing that she wasn't alone anymore. Skye still couldn't see her clearly in the dark night, he could tell that she was a bit startled though._

"_Are you a phantom?" She asked, clearly trying to keep her voice calm._

_Skye shook his head in response. He idly noticed that her voice sounded familiar._

_The girl tucked a long strand of hair behind her ear, stepping closer to him as she did so. Then she spoke again, confusion rang clear in her voice. "Skye?" She paused, taking another step towards him. "Is that you?" Another step. "It is you. It's really you." She said, murmuring the last part to herself._

_Skye smiled at her. "It is me."_

_Suddenly, she seemed embarrassed. "I was just practicing my dancing for Elli's birthday party. It's a formal thing and…"She trailed off, knowing her excuse didn't unmake him see her dancing. _

"_Sorry for intruding." Skye said apologetically. "If it helps, I think you dance beautifully."_

_A light pink spread onto her cheeks. "Th-thanks." She stuttered. Then a strange look crossed her face. "Wait…I thought you left with Joanna and you dearest Aja." She said, voicing her annoyance when she said Aja's name. _

"_Heh, about that…" And with those words, Skye began to tell the girl everything._

"So," she began, weaving around the couch and plopping onto one of the soft seats. "I recall a certain someone promising me chocolate chip cookies the last time I was over here." She paused and looked at Skye. "Here I am and no chocolate chip cookies." She stated, pretending to be annoyed.

Skye smiled at her. "Oh dear, I am so very very sorry. I'll start on a batch right away, your highness." He said playfully as he headed over to the kitchen.

The girl smiled as she got up and followed him into the kitchen. "I guess I can forgive you this time, just make sure that it doesn't happen again." She said in a cross voice, playing along.

Skye turned the oven on to preheat and then began to gather the ingredients that he would be using. "Thank you ma'am, for being to forgiving of me. Your patience is very much appreciated."

"Damn right it's appreciated." She retorted, leaning against a counter.

Skye rose one perfectly arched brow. "Damn?" He repeated, glancing at her. "I see we have added a new word to our vocabulary. And here I was, expecting you to stay clear of such words."

Her face suddenly flashed a worried look as if she thought that I thought less of her just because she said damn. "I was just playing along. My role called for the use of that word." She said, trying to convince me.

I chuckle. "Don't worry; I was just messing with you." I tell her, as I start to pour flour into a large mixing bowl. "I really see no problem with you saying a curse word as simple as damn." I state.

Her eyebrows furrow for a second and then she smiles at me. "So you were just messing around?" She asks, quickly closing the space between us as she took some quick steps towards me. "So is it okay if I mess around now?" She asks, making her voice a seductive purr, as she drapes one of her arms over one of my shoulders.

For the second time today, I cocked a brow at her actions. Before I could even reply to her, she had grabbed flour from the mixing bowl and flicked it into my face. By the time that I blinked the flour away from my eyes, she had made it to the other side of the kitchen. I looked at the smile alight in her eyes and then grabbed a handful of flour. "Now you're gonna get it." I said playfully.

And so began the food fight…

_When I look at my life so far I have no regrets. Surely you must be laughing at me right now. How could you not be? I am someone who must steal things from others just for survival. However, it is not my survival that I steal for. I do not take for myself and I cannot change the past no matter how much I would like to. There is nothing that could change what has already been done. Saying 'but what if I did this' or 'if instead I did this' wouldn't change what has happened thus far. Oh my, sorry for rambling so much. You must not want to listen to my words. After all, I am just a foolish thief._

_

* * *

_Author's note: So guys, who do you think the girl should be?

Popuri

Mary

Karen

Maybe a random character?


End file.
